Into the fire
by RosieGranger
Summary: Follow the magical story of Harry Potter's younger squib sister Alice as she discovers the beautiful world of Narnia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hmm, let's see, how should we start with this story , Once upon a time '… No, no it's to cheesy.

Oh yes, let's start like this.

Imagine a bedroom. Bedroom with light green walls and one big window to the right side of the room. Under the window imagine a desk with papers and all kind of drawings on it.

And on the left side, big mirror that covers half of the wall and big brown cupboard beside it. And by the door a chair with big, brown, fluffy bear on it.

And across it a little table and on it a blue vase with red rose in it, beside the vase framed picture with four people, man and woman and two children.

All smiling and waving to the camera. And finally, beside that small table imagine a single bed, with white pillows and covers.

Under the covers a lump, have you pictured it? And- oh wait it's breathing!

But do not fret, cause that's the 14 year old girl called Alice Potter , the girl who got the adventure of a lifetime that summer.

-xxx-

''Alice? Come on darling it's time to wake up.'

The girl, Alice, as we previously learned her name, opened one brown eye and looked at beautiful smiling woman with green eyes and long red hair that was sitting on her bed.

Her mother.

''Mum?'' she asked groggily ''What's the matter?''

''Don't you remember what day is today?''

''Friday?'' asked Alice confused.

Her mum gave her pointed look and she suddenly remembered. Today was her brother coming home!

''Harry! Harry's coming home today! He's coming mum!''

Alice jumped on her mum and flung her arms around her neck in a big hug. They were smiling and laughing so hard, they didn't see another figure coming in.

''Sure is a cheery day, isn't it loves?''

They turned around to see smiling face of James Potter.

''Dad!'' Alice jumped from her bed to hug her chuckling father. ''It is! Harry's coming!''

''Yes, I know. And are you two ladies planing on going dressed like that?'' His eyes scanning their pajamas on pink bunnies.

''What's wrong with this?'' asked Lily playfully.

James smirked '' Absolutely nothing love. You look completely ravishing in these clothing. In fact, why wear them at all, you could always go to the train station without them, I know that I wouldn't mi- ''

''James!'' yelled Lily and started to run at him.

''Oh no!'' screamed James playfully as he started to run away ''She's going to get me! And she even got that crazy look in her eyes!''

Alice couldn't hear the rest, for they already have dashed to who knows where. Chuckling she closed the door. ''I swear, sometimes they're bigger children than Harry an I.''

She dressed quickly in black skirt, yellow sweater and her black converse that she got from Sirius on her birthday. She was wanting them for so long and when Sirius found out, his problem of 'what to buy Alice for her birthday' was solved. After she dressed she went to stand in front of the big mirror on the left wall of the room. She looked at her reflection staring back at her.

She got her looks after her dad, brown eyes and hair, only hers reached her shoulders.

Her brother Harry was same as James, except he had Lily's eyes. Alice frowned a little at the thought of her older brother. She loved him dearly and would do everything for him, but sometimes she couldn't help but feel jealous. You see her brother is a wizard, in fact everyone in her family is magical except her. She is a squib, and was pretty disappointed when she didn't get her letter from Hogwarts on her eleventh birthday.

But everyone told her that it was ok. Just because she didn't have any magical powers, didn't make them love her any less. After some time she got somewhat used to it, but she still sometimes felt sad at the thought of being ordinary.

'I wish something special would happen to me.'

Alice snapped out of her thoughts when she hears loud ''Good morning family!''

She opened her door and ran down the stairs to see Sirius looking around for anyone who heard him.

''Padfoot!'' cried happily Alice.

''Babycakes!'' exclaimed Sirius while he was tackled by small, but powerful Alice.

''Where's Remus?''

''You know that two days ago was full moon right?'' Alice nodded ''Well he's still recovering, but he sent all his best regards and promised to come to see you all as soon as he gets better. That reminds me, where are your parents? The train is coming in 10 minutes.''

Just as Alice was about to reply, they heard voice from the stairs.

''Oh, good morning Sirius. Didn't hear you come in. Would you like some breakfast?''

asked Lily now fully dressed.

James came from behind her grinning.

''Hello Padfoot''

''Hi Prongs'' answered Sirius smiling and then turned to answer Lily '' Actually-''

''The train is coming in 10 minutes, now maybe even sooner!''

All heads snapped to Alice. Lily turned to face her husband.

''You said that the train wasn't going to come in a whole hour!''

''Stupid muggle thing!'' yelled James as he started to hit his wrist watch with his palm. '' I knew it was useless!''

''Don't do that, you'll break it! My mother gave it to you for Christmas!''

''Of course she did, leave it to her to give me broken things. I always knew she had something against me, that old hag.'' mumbled James to himself.

''James!'' yelled Lily as she heard him, now angry as ever.

Sirius sighed ''Oh for Merlin's sake! That's enough! Stop your bickering! You're fighting like an old married couple!'' Everyone shot him looks, even Alice. ''Alright... Well, um, I didn't meant to say that, I was going to say something rather good, but... You two confused me!''

Alice sighed. Sirius was the biggest drama queen of all time.

''You confused yourself!'' yelled James, not angry at him, but at his blasted watch.

''Do not yell at him!'' yelled frustrated Lily as she tried to save Christmas present.

Sirius smirked ''Yes, don't yell at poor old Sirius Ja-''

''You're not helping!''

''Whatever happened to 'don't yell at him' ?''

Through all this yelling and fighting over silly things, Alice just simply stood there and watched, wondering when are they going to stop. Just as she thought that, she heard uncertain ''Hello?'' that made everyone stop with what they were doing and turn around to see...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own Narnia**

**Previously: **Alice just simply stood there and watched, wondering when are they going to stop. Just as

she thought that she heard uncertain ''Hello?'' that made everyone stop with what they were doing and turn around to see...

**Chapter 2:**

''Harry!'' And there he was, standing on the porch, holding Hedwig's cage in one hand still in his Gryffindor robes, looking confused as ever.

''Oh, Harry!'' cried Alice, embracing him in a big hug. ''You're here! We were going to get you at the train station, but then Sirius came and told us we were late and then- ''

''Alice it's alright,Peter was there luckily.''

''Oh.'' Alice then for the first time that day noticed Peter. He was standing beside her brother, one hand on his shoulder and the other holding his trunk. She wondered how she missed him in the first place.

''Hello Peter.'' Peter gave her small smile. ''Hello Alice, you've grown since the last time i saw you.''

Alice smiled back ''How in Merlin's name i could have grown in past two months.'' Peter chuckled.

The others didn't see much of him. He was always disappearing somewhere lately. Sure, he came around sometimes for birthday parties and some other celebrations, but he wasn't always there like Remus or Sirius. The two of them were like great, loveable uncles. They were always there when some of the Potters needed them. Quite opposite of Peter, but James said that he was always like that, mysterious and quiet.

''Harry!'' This time it was Lily who yelled his name as she came down the stairs, and just like her daughter did, pulled her son into a big hug. ''Oh, my sweet little baby, mummy missed you so much!''

''Mum!'' chuckled Harry while gently pulling her arms away. ''I'm not a baby anymore.''

''For me you'll always be.'' replied Lily with soft smile as she kissed his forehead.

''Alright darling let him breathe.'' chipped in James as he came to stand beside his wife, their previous and pointless fight forgotten. ''You can drown him in your kisses and hugs later, we have important matters to discuss now.''

Lily rolled her eyes and went to greet Peter who was talking with Sirius.

James took Lily's place in front of his 14 year old son.''Alright squirt-'' ''Squirt? I'm almost tall as-''

James narrowed his eyes at him. ''Don't interrupt me son.'' Harry lowered his head and bit his lip. To anyone who doesn't know what's this about, it might look like James is angry, and the other one hung his head in shame maybe, but the truth was that he was trying not to burst out laughing.

You see, in his third year, he and the three Weasleys did the most stupid and funniest prank of the year,something we won't talk about just yet. Let's just say that McGonagall was furious to find out that,that horrible prank was done by students of her house. That was the day no one would dare to come near her, all afraid of her wrath. And let me say that prank even got Harry's biggest rival Draco Malfoy in tears from laughing so much and trust me that's saying something.

So as i was saying,McGonagall called the Potters to school, but only James came since Alice wasn't feeling well so Lily stayed with her. After she told him what happened, he with great effort to not laugh, promised that from now on, would always have strict conversations with his eldest child and would give him some punishment, of course.

Since McGonagall didn't believe that he could have serious conversation more than a minute, she made him do 'The wizard's promise' ( it's not like unbreakable vow, it can be broken but if one would do so he would have his body covered with small boils that would itch a lot and wouldn't come of for couple of weeks ). So it was not enough that Harry got punished but now the poor boy had strict conversations with his father, since James wasn't willing to have boils for weeks and besides, Lily made him do it.

''Have you done many pranks this year?'' ''No.'' James flinched. It really broke his heart that his son couldn't enjoy himself so much and the he was unable to continue making so much mischief as he did when he was his age.

He cleared his throat ''Alright then. Well how are your grades?''

''Good.''

''Just good?'' Harry nodded.

''Well then... that's, that's good.''

And just as he was trying to think of what to say next he saw his son's shoulders shaking.

''Aw, damn it Harry, I've almost got it!''

''Sorry dad.'' choked out Harry now don't even bothering to hide his laughter.

James shook his head ''Well it doesn't matter now, come here.''

And he pulled him into what they would call 'manly hug'.

''Good to see you son.'' James smiled.

''You too dad.'' said Harry as they pulled away.

Two Potters went to the door where the others were.

''Don't worry dad, it was minute and five seconds.'' chipped in Alice who watched them the all time looking amused ''I've counted.''

''Yes! No boils! Thank you honey.'' James bent down to kiss her forehead and the turned his attention to the going conversation ''Now. What's happening-oh hello Wormtail.'' Peter nodded his head ''Prongs.''

It was Sirius who answered. '' Lily asked him to stay for breakfast, but old chap Wormtail's in hurry.''

''Oh really?'' James smiled slyly ''Got some lady waiting for you or something?''

As he said that Peter cheeks began to color slightly.

''Oh, n-no, haha, no lady, no. I-I just have something to d-do, so I'll, um, leave Harry's truck and just, just go! I'll see you later!'' And with that he disappeared without another word.

Sirius turned to James ''No lady, huh? Do you think he's lying?''

''With all that stuttering and blushing? Yes. I mean which woman would be attracted to him?''

''A blind one.'' Sirius laughed.

Lily punched their shoulders ''Oh hush you teasers. He's your friend.''

James winced and rubbed his shoulder where he got hit '' Relax love, you know we were only joking.''

''Yeah Lils and you didn't had to punch that hard you know.''

Lily smirked ''I know.''

Two wizards glanced at each other before grabbing the trunk to pull it in the house.

''But I wonder why was Peter at the train station in first place.'' said Alice turning to her brother. ''He said he was waiting for someone or something like that.''

''A student?''

Sirius gasped ''Maybe he really does have a lady friend! Maybe he's having affair!''

Lily slapped the back of his head ''Get your mind out of the gutter Sirius!'' Harry smirked at his godfather as he watched his mother scold him ''He was probably waiting for one of the professors.''

That made Harry remember something ''Oh yeah, that reminds me, Severus sends his best wishes Alice. He said that over holiday we can come over again, but I declined, because the first month is going to be busy for him and I'll be at Ron's for some time practicing Quidittch and you know that later we're going on a trip, but the offer still stands for you.''

James rolled his eyes making his wife glare at him. Then she turned to Alice and smiled ''You can go if you want.'' ''Thanks mum.''

Oldest Potter scoffed ''What's the most interesting thing to do with Snivelus anyway?''

''Play with his chemistry set?'' suggested Padfoot.

''Lay off, both of you!'' shouted Lily at them ''Don't talk about him like that when I'm around.'' Alice joined her mother. ''Yeah, he's not that bad, in fact he is quite interesting person when you get to know him. I love to spend time with my godfather.'' then she looked at Sirius ''And he's not boring.''

( Yes i have forgotten to mention that Snape is Alice's godfather. Lily forgave him and along with reluctant James asked if he wanted to be Alice's godfather and he agreed. He and James called truce. They decided to be civil to each other for the sake of Lily and the children. Well, civil when when they're in the same room. Despite her having James looks, Snape cared for Alice from the first time he saw her. )

''Now let's eat, I'm hungry.''

So after Harry changed in his muggle clothing, they all sat down to eat. Sirius, still a bit ashamed by being lectured by both Alice and Lily, cleared his throat and looked at his godson.

''So Harry, who's the new DADA teacher? Is he anything like the last one?'' Harry swallowed his piece of fried bacon, that his mother magically prepared in five minutes.

''It's _she_ actually. She's tall, but of course, not tall as Hagrid, and also very pale. And she's very strict and sorta scary. Ron would always flinch when she passes our desk. Now i miss Quirrell.''

Alice, James and Sirius snorted in their glasses and Lily just looked at them sternly while cutting herself a piece of bacon before turning to address her son. ''Well if you didn't do what you did, then you wouldn't have now a new, scary teacher.''

''I'm sorry mum, but temptation got me.'' Now everyone bursted into laughter, and even Lily cracked a small smile seeing her family happy, as she gently smacked Harry's arm. That day they all spent together laughing and celebrating Harry's return.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just as I don't own Narnia.**

**Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for not updating sooner, I blame laziness and school work for that.**

**And I just wanted to thank all of you for follows and favorites, it really made me happy :)**

**Enjoy the story and feel free to review!**

**Chapter 3:**

Two weeks have passed since Harry's return from Hogwarts. And Potters were in even better mood since they were all together. And with each passing day, the day that changed Alice's life was getting closer.

-xxxx-

Alice was sleeping soundly, without any care in the world, dreaming of running barefoot in beautiful orchards, when she heard voice calling her.

''Alice.''

She turned around to look for the owner of the voice which was strangely familiar.

''Alice, come on.'' There it was again, but who was that? Just as she was about to turn around again someone screamed in her ear ''Alice!'' and felt something cold and wet on her face.

The thirteen old girl gasped as her eyes flew open and sat up quickly. She was looking around searching for orchards, when she felt something dripping from her chin. Reaching her hand up, she realized it was water.

''I'm sorry sis, but you didn't want to wake up, so I had to do it.''

Turning her head around, she saw her brother sitting on her bed, cross-legged in blue pajamas, his hair messy as always, smiling sheepishly. Alice blinked confused, wondering what was he apologizing for, when it hit her.

That voice, it was his, and she was dreaming and then he, he…

''You dumped water on me! Harry!'' screamed angry Alice as she swung her pillow at him.

Harry ducked quickly, barely missing the pillow. Unfortunately he tangled himself in sheets of the bed, that sent him flying to the floor. As he was laying there, still dizzy from the impact of hard floor, he saw his sister's head above him, with narrowed eyes and pillow ready to strike.

Harry's eyes widened, and quick as lightning he jumped to his feet and was out of the room before you could say ''Hopscotch.''

Only when he was safely away from his little sister's wrath , he remembered that he failed to tell her what was the reason he was told to wake her up.

After he refused to go there again, Lily took his place and went to Alice's room.

After some time, the two of them came back still in pajamas and went to the table where the boys were seated.

James grinned as he saw his daughter's messy bed hair and scowl on her face.

''Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?''

Alice shot annoyed look at Harry, who sunk lower in his chair at her burning gaze.

'' Well I did until someone woke me up.''

''Don't blame your brother, we told him to do it.''

Alice looked at her dad with raised eyebrows. '' You told him to pour cold water all over me in order to wake me up?''

James glanced at Harry, corners of his mouth twitching ''Well, no, but…''

Harry felt need to defend himself ''It's not my fault she sleeps like a troll!''

And just as Alice was about to start ranting again Lily interrupted her. ''That's enough you two. It's in the past now. And Alice, darling stop glaring, you'll get wrinkles. The reason we are all up so early is because your father and I have a surprise for you two.''

With that both Harry's and Alice's heads turned to their mother, who smiled excitedly.

'' Since it's really sunny and nice outside, we are going on picnic in Swan's lake!'' *

Those were the magic words. Alice smiled and hugged her older brother, their previous fighting forgotten. Harry got up from his chair and picked her up and spun around as they laughed.

James came to stand beside Lily and he put arm around her shoulders.

''Told you they would love it.''

-xxxx-

After breakfast, they replaced their pajamas for more preferable clothes.

''Alright now everyone, hold hands! Alice darling, you know what comes now.'' James turned to his daughter. Alice nodded. Of course she knew. Apparation. She was somewhat used to it by now, but it still felt quite strange in her stomach after it.

''On three. One, two, three!''

And with that they were gone, but after a few seconds later they were at different place. They were standing under an oak tree that stood in the middle of clearing that was surrounded by forest. The sun was shining, and the sky was beautifully blue with couple of fluffy clouds that looked like someone painted them. Birds were singing and the gentle breeze flew by. It was truly wonderful.

''Tag you're it!'' yelled Harry turning quickly to his little sister before dashing away.

''Hey! That's not fair!'' whined Alice and started to chase him around. ''Come back!''

James smiled softly as he watched laughing siblings. Then his gaze turned to his wife who was also watching their children, with happy expression on her face. He remembered their days at Hogwarts and chuckled at the memories. Lily turned her head to him still smiling ''What?''

James shook his head as he came closer and kissed her forehead. ''Nothing. I just remembered that I'm the luckiest man in the world.''

Lily gazed up at him lovingly ''Yes. Yes, you are.'' He chuckled again and softly pecked her lips. They pulled away when they heard Alice screaming and turned around to find her on the grass with Harry tickling her.

''No! Hahaha, Harry, stop, hahaha, stop it!

James smirked ''Well looks like they're having fun.'' Lily hummed in response, then turned to him with michevious smile ''Race you there!'' And then she took off as a bulled toward their children, laughing all the way. James just shook his head and smiled as he too raced off to the rest of his family.

Yep, he really was lucky.

*** Swan's lake is a fictional place that I created, so it doesn't exist in real life. It was a beautiful lake where, at the certain time of the year, swans with golden feathers from all over the world gathered to share their knowledge ( just cope with it, ok? I am seriously lacking imagination right now. ) Hence the name, Swan's lake.**

**Over time, trees started to grow around the lake, and those trees created a forest. And trees need water to live, but that wasn't a problem because it was always raining, so the trees promised beautiful swans that they wouldn't drink from their lake. But then after some time the rain stopped falling. **

**So the days and slowly the months passed, and there still wasn't any rain. Leaves on trees have slowly started to loose it's glow, and the trees couldn't hold on anymore. So they broke the promise they made to the swans and completely drained the lake, unaware that the swans were coming to help them, leading rainy clouds to water them. When swans came all they could see instead of beautiful, blue lake was empty clearing surrounded by trees. The trees seeing what the swans were doing for them felt guilty and the disappointed swans flew away. And to this days no one knows where they are.**

**Tadaa! No matter how awful this short story was, I hope it made some things a bit clearer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just as I don't own Narnia.**

**Hello there again. Once again I want to thank you for your follows and favorites, they make me smile :)**

**And once again I apologize for long delay. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 4:**

After running around, going to see the waterfall in the forest and lunch, Lily was sitting on blanket under the great oak tree, reading a book, while the other three were laying on soft, green grass, watching the clouds.

''That one looks like and elephant!'' Alice pointed at one big fluffy cloud. Harry blinked.

''It looks more like a bear to me.'' After a moment of silence it was James who exclaimed.

''Oh, look! That one looks like your mother in our fift year, when she was chasing me in the halls after I embarrassed her in front of everyone. Again.'' That made the other two laugh.

''Poor mum.'' giggled Alice. ''Yeah I know, but I had to get her attention somehow'' replied James, smiling at the memory.

''So you pranked her.''

''Well Harry, she was playing hard to get at first, but she warmed up to me later. Besides, what would you do if you were in my place?''

''I'd try not to humiliate her.'' mumbled Harry, looking deep in thought as his cheeks began to color slightly. James moved his gaze from sky to his daughter who was lying beside him. She blinked at him the turned her head to look at her brother confused, wondering why his cheeks had pinkish tint to them.

The oldest Potter smiled knowingly, before he propped himself on elbows and looked at Harry, who was shifting uncomfortably under their gazes.

Finally he turned his head to look at them. ''What?''

''Nothing. I was just wondering why is your face so red suddenly. Are you feeling well?'' James smirked at him as his son flushed harder.

''She's nothing more than a friend!'' snapped Harry. Then he noticed a slow grin forming on Alice's face as she figured the reason behind his blushing and his dad's smirk growing bigger. His eyes widened at his mistake.

''Bingo'' whispered James and with that watched in amusement as Harry spluttered.

''No! I-I didn't mean it that way! No! You got it all wrong! I just talked to her once! Don't look at me that way, it's not what you think! And Alice stop laughing!'' Harry shouted at his sister who was holding her stomach and laughing loudly at his red face as he waved his hands madly trying to explain.

James chuckled ''It's alright Harry. Now I know to be ready to give you 'the talk' when we get home.''

Harry groaned and buried his head in his hands, while Alice turned to look at her dad confusion written on her face.

''The talk?''

''Something you will get too, when you start to fancy some boy'' James slightly narrowed his eyes at her

''But don't feel need to rush.'' He said this slowly, almost like Snape would when he talked about perfect potion making.

Alice rolled her eyes. She recognized that tone. It was the ' I'm feeling very protective of you right now, I dare you to disobey me' tone. But he doesn't have to worry, seeing as she was not interested in having relationship yet. She was only thirteen, she had plenty of time for that later. She knew some girls her age and even younger, that started to wear their mother's makeup to impress the boys. Some even wore heals, despite the fact they didn't know how to walk in them. Alice sighed. It was all very silly to her.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by her mother's voice. '' Alright I'm finished with my book! Who's

ready for dessert now?''

And with that Harry, who was praying for something to happen so he could escape James teasing him, sprung to his feet and run back to the tree where Lily was opening picnic basket. Laughing, James followed his actions.

''Save something for us too Harry!''

Alice shook her head in amusement and turned to look at sky one more time, before getting up. But something caught her attention. It was a cloud. Or should it be clouds? They looked strange. They were in shape of five figures. As she looked better she noticed that the first one was tall, the one beside was just a bit shorter, the third was the tallest, forth head shorter ant the last one was shortest of all. And they were all standing perfectly beside each other. Alice, for some reason, completely enchanted by this, noticed that they all had some spikes coming out of top of their heads. It didn't take long for Alice to figure out that they all had crowns. And then she saw another big fluffy cloud that looked like it was walking away from the five clouds in shape of people with crowns.

Wide eyed, Alice opened her mouth and one word fell from her lips ''Aslan''. Suddenly she felt calming presence and heard whisper that sounded so far away, yet so close. ''Alice'' It was calling her. ''Alice… Alice… It's time Alice''

''Alice!'' She jumped when she felt hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes she saw her mother smiling at her. She turned her head towards the clouds, but there was nothing familiar like it had been a moment ago.

''What happened?''

''Well it looks like you had fallen asleep. Now come on darling, before your brother and father eat all of the pie.''

Alice, slightly confused got up and turned with her mother to where the rest of their little family was.

She started to think again about clouds, but then brushed it off, figuring it was a dream.

-xxxx-

After the pie was eaten James exclaimed ''This was the best pie ever, love.'' Lily looked at him and smiled ''You say that every time.'' ''Yes, and I'm never lying'' Lily smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

''So'' started Harry as he licked sugar of his fingers, ''What are we going to do now?''

With that simple question Alice smiled widely and jumped to her feet. ''Oh, I know! We could play hide and seek!'' James playfully pretended to think about it. ''Come on! Please. For me.'' She finished with big puppy eyes and cute smile. James rolled his eyes as he slowly got up to his feet, turn to face the tree, leaned his forehead to it and began to count. ''One,two,three,four…''

Lily sprung to her feet and laughed when Harry started to protest as she pulled him to stand from his comfortable position on blanket. She turned to Alice, only to find her already running away towards forest to hide. She smiled and tugged her son's arm as the two began to run other way.

Meanwhile,like I already said, Alice was dashing to forest. She threw one glance over her shoulder, expecting to find he dad cheating, and was surprised when he wasn't. Then she noticed her mum pulling Harry along as he tripped over his own feet.

Alice smirked and faced the forest again. Feeling new wave of energy, she ran even faster. When she finally got there, she leaned against the closest tree, slightly winded from the running. That happens when you don't run in a while. Casting one last look towards where James still stood counting, she smiled excitedly, before turning on her heel and dashing into the forest. Alice didn't know how, but it seemed as if the forest was calling her, so she went deeper. The only sound was small branches crunching bellow her feet and birds singing. But deeper she went, the birds stopped singing and she only heard her dad's voice faintly yelling ''Ready or not, here I come!''

'He's never going to find me here' thought Alice, smiling to herself. 'He'll find mum and Harry first, and until then I have to wait.'

But with each passing second her excitement started to slowly fade. She was now fidgeting slightly, looking around as if something would jump out from nowhere. ''Ugh, I knew I shouldn't watched those horror movies with Dudley.'' moaned Alice quietly. It was quiet. Too quiet. In a flash Alice remembered all the scary movies she watched and those awful stories that Harry used to talk about when she was younger. Suddenly she heard some noise. Crunching of branches. It was coming closer.

Alice stood frozen in spot, trying to calm her breathing. Then again, it was only silence. And just as she

tried to convince herself that she imagined it and turn back to get out of the forest, the bush, which was couple of feet away, began to shake. Alice finally coming to her senses, screamed and bolted away from there.

Just a second later, a small rabbit jumped from behind the bush. He wrinkled his nose cutely, like rabbits do, and then hopped off.

-xxxx-

Alice was running, eyes wide with fear. She stumbled a couple of times, but that didn't stop her. Not when she thought that horrible creatures were lurking around. In this madness, she though that she heard something running behind her, and it wasn't small. It's footsteps were heavy sounding. In fear Alice turned around to look behind her still running.

She had expected to see something chasing her, but there was no one there. Not looking where she was going, Alice suddenly felt only air under her foot, which made her lose her balance and fall. Rolling down the small hill, she heard deep and comforting voice whisper ''My child…''

It all happened so fast and before she knew it, Alice landed roughly into something… Soft and cold?


End file.
